


[podfic] Angels We Have Heard On High

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>A Christmas fic with Deaf!Dean and a bunch of adorable Christmas caroling kids.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Angels We Have Heard On High

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angels We Have Heard On High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177914) by [tifaching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching). 



**Text Link:** fanfic [Angels We Have Heard On High](http://tifaching.livejournal.com/8251.html) written by [tifaching](http://tifaching.livejournal.com/)  
 **Length/size:** 20:16 min, 9.5MB  
 **Download Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?utw7ohsy97e8a33) or [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?l38zth04sbb2avx)  
audiofic archive: [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/angels-we-have-heard-on-high) or [m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/angels-we-have-heard-on-high-audiobook)  
 **Author's Summary:** While Sam is on a Christmas eggnog run, deaf!Dean comes out of the hotel room to find a bunch of kids wanting to sing to him. They're so cute he lets them, not letting on that he can't hear a word they're singing.  
  



End file.
